Champion
by Fox McCloude
Summary: AaML - All things are possible with a lot of effort. And the reward for it is always the most gratifying part. Original story written by Majin Lu.


_**Translator's Notes: Greetings, people! Here I am, bringing you another translation, of an excellent fic of Pokémon, written by my good friend from Brazil, Lucilene Girondi, AKA Majin Lu. The original story is in Portuguese, and while I understand enough of the language to know what's going on, I felt it was worth to translate it so more people could have the chance to read it, so I asked her if I could, and she agreed. And since it was a short story, I was able to translate it into both English and Spanish in a single night. Well, except for one or two minor details, I managed to keep it as it should be. No more to say, except, enjoy the story.**_

**Disclaimer****: **Pokémon and all related characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. The original story belongs to Majin Lu. The translation belongs to yours truly, Fox McCloude.

_Fanfic __written in response to the__** Miss Sunshine Challenge 2008 at the UMDB Forum**__._

_T__heme: Effort_

**C****hampion**

Everybody in the stadium was completely silent. The thousands of spectators were watching closely the decisive battle between Lance, the leader of the Elite 4, and Ash Ketchum, the challenger who, should he emerge victorious, would become the newest Pokémon Master.

At the arena, only Dragonite and Pikachu remained. It was the deciding battle. Pikachu was exhausted due to the previous round. Ash was quite serious. The kid from Pallet Town was now a man. He had just turned 18 years. And he looked very handsome. His hair was still rebel and messy as before. He wore a black vest with red details, tennis shoes and a pair of light blue jeans. Eight years ago he had left his hometown with the intention of becoming a Pokémon Master. And today, his dream would come true.

- "_Today is the day! It's now or never!"_ – Ash thought. He observed Pikachu standing up and facing his dragon opponent, who was exhausted as well. Despite being so small, Pikachu was not an average Pokémon. He was capable of making miracles.

- _"Miracles?"- _Ash kept thinking. –_"Some say I'm just too lucky, but in order to get here today, I had to make a great effort... of course, I had a lot of help from my friends." _– He smiled at that thought. For a brief moment he looked to his left side, where his mother and several of the friends who accompanied him on his journeys were sitting.

Delia Ketchum was on the edge of her seat, watching the battle. She had faith Ash would win, but just like any mother, she was worried about what could happen. Next to her was Professor Oak, the researcher who gave Ash his Pikachu on his tenth birthday. Brock didn't know whether he should be staring at the pretty girls behind him, or watching the battle. He decided to make an exception, 'as it was the leap year', as he put it, and dedicate just that day to watch the battle of his friend. Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Richie, Duplica, Jimmy, Marina, Dawn, Lucas and Brendan were completing the crowd. Gary observed the battle from afar, next to one of the exits of the stadium. Even Jessie, James and Persian (Meowth had evolved two years before) were attending, disguised as snacks vendors. However, someone was missing...

- So, Ash, what will you do now? – The voice full of confidence from Lance brought Ash back to the battle. – Are you afraid, perchance? Trying to prolong the battle will not help you avoid defeat. Sooner or later it'll catch up to you.

- Afraid, me? – Ash laughed with assurance. – You're right about one thing, Lance, I am really prolonging this battle, but not because I'm afraid.

- Ah no? – Lance raised an eyebrow, quite surprised.

The silence still ruled over the whole stadium. The two trainers were staring at each other intensely. What was going on?

- _"Misty... where are you?"_

_One year before__..._

_- So, I guess this is it. – A red-haired young woman, with aqua-green eyes said, while taking her backpack._

_-__ Misty... – The black-haired young man approached her to face her seriously. – Are you completely sure this is what you want? You can still go back and accept Lorelei's offer._

_-__ I've decided, Ash. Today I'm leaving on a journey. There's nothing else for me to do here._

_Ash and__ Misty were at the Cerulean Gym. Misty had decided to take a trip around the world by herself, since she was no longer, officially, the Gym Leader._

_-__ Come on, you should reconsider it. After all, wasn't that your dream? Being a great Water Pokémon Master, being part of the Elite. How many people wouldn't give everything for being in your place? Misty, this is your chance to be part of the Elite! – Ash was getting desperate._

_- __Yeah, anybody would give anything for a chance like this. – She sighed. – But sometimes, you need to do some sacrifices for a greater good. Maybe someday you'll understand. It's for my sake... and yours._

_-__ My sake?_

_-__ Forget it. Ash, I really felt happy for the opportunity, and my work being acknowledged. Just look at me now. They want to remove me from the position of Gym Leader because the beginners are not on my level. Strange, isn't it? – She giggled with weariness. – So, I have nothing else to do, but traveling around the world to learn more._

_- __If that's the case, why don't you travel with me, Misty? "And that way we can always be together." – He completed in his thoughts._

_-__ Ash... you still have a goal to reach, becoming a Pokémon Master. I would only be a nuisance for you._

_-__ You've never been a nuisance to me!_

_-__ That's not what you used to say. – She giggled. – Ah, don't you remember when we bickered?_

_-__ Yeah. And I also remember you were always telling me I just earned my badges out of mere luck... – He crossed his arms, and turned his face in annoyance._

_-__ I just did it to make you mad. – She said calmly. – Everything you've gotten so far has been thanks to your effort, Ash, yours and your Pokémon's._

_-__ Really? – Ash asked surprised, his eyes illuminated._

_-__ Really. – She smiled. Ash blushed at the smile of his friend, but he tried to hide it. – I firmly believe you'll go very far. And promise me something, Ash..._

_- __Promise? What?_

_- __Promise me you'll make your maximum effort to fulfill your greatest dream._

_- __I promise I'll do it, Misty. But you must promise me something too._

_- __Sure._

_- __I know I can't make you change your mind, both with the League's offer and the journey. But I want you to promise me you'll attend to my battle and see me how I become a Pokémon Master._

_- __I promise. I wouldn't ever miss that battle for the world!_

_And that day__, the two friends bid their farewells with a hug..._

**Indigo Plateau****, Kanto. Present Time...**

- Let's just say, Lance, I made a promise, and I'm waiting for another person to fulfill hers...

- Hum, I don't understand what you're talking about. But I'm really sorry, I can't help you with your promises. I have to admit you've come quite far. You defeated Bruno, Agatha and Lorelei. I know very well that, should your friend have accepted the Elite's offer, maybe you wouldn't be here today. She was in a very high level.

- Say what? – Ash asked in surprise.

- Misty, the ex-leader of Cerulean. She's a friend of yours, right? Just try to picture what would be like battling against her for the title of Pokémon Master.

"_But sometimes, you need to do some sacrifices for a greater good. Maybe someday you'll understand. It's for my sake... and yours."_

- _"It can't be! Then that's why she refused to become an Elite member. She knew I would have to challenge the Elite to become a Pokémon Master and, in order to avoid a confrontation, she let go her greatest dream. And she did it for me. Am I really worth it, Misty...?"_

- **ASH KETCHUM!!**

- Eh? – Ash came back from his trance when he heard a voice in the stands, close to the arena. – M-Misty?

A young woman with long, reddish hair, wearing a yellow dress and had a not very friendly face pointed at the young man from Pallet Town and yelled at him:

- I didn't come here to see you chit-chat with Lance! I came here to watch a Pokémon Battle. I've been here for quite a while, and so far, no action at all. So, do me a favor and kick his butt before I have to go down there and kick yours!!

Everybody in the stadium was astonished with the reaction of the girl. Around the stands, everybody recognized the girl as Misty Waterflower, ex-gym leader of Cerulean and a popular trainer of water Pokémon. After recognizing her, the euphoria took over the entire stadium, with screams of cheering for the trainer.

- That's right, Misty, show Ash who's boss! – May screamed euphoric.

- Easy May, get a hold of yourself... – Drew said, trying to contain a bit his lover's euphoria.

At the arena, Ash felt quite embarrassed, but then he retorted back to Misty:

- Who are you to tell me what to do? Now be quiet and watch the master in action. – He turned his attention back to Lance – Ready to be defeated? – He said with confidence.

- Hmm, you wish! Dragonite, use Twister!

- Pikachu, use Quick Attack to evade!

In the blink of an eye, Pikachu evaded the attack.

- Pikachu, Volt Tackle!

Pikachu hit Dragonite hard with his attack.

- Now use Thunderbolt to finish him!

- PIKAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

A huge yellow brightness filled the whole stadium, temporarily blinding the spectators. After everybody recovered vision, they saw the judge raising a flag.

- Dragonite is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!

Silence.

The narrator of the battle finally spoke: - And out new Pokémon Master is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

- YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! We did it, Pikachu! – Ash ran towards his tired Pokémon and embraced him. Pikachu was barely able to give a smile, and decided to relax in the arms of his trainer and friend. – Take a rest, buddy, you've earned it.

Everybody in the stadium gave a huge ovation. Ash's friends seemed to be really happy while hugging amongst each other. Meanwhile, in the arena...

- Good battle, Ash, congratulations. – Lance said, extending his hand to Ash.

- Thanks, it was an honor having battled you.

Lance called his Dragonite back to his Poké Ball and left the arena. Ash cheerfully waved his hand to everybody, from the center of the arena. He felt really happy, at long last, he was the champion.

Suddenly, he saw something yellow and orange approaching towards him. It was a person who was hugging him.

- M-Misty?

- Ash! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! – She was crying in joy.

- Thanks, Misty... – He held her tightly with one of his arms, while holding Pikachu with the other one. – Now I understand.

- Understand what? – She asked surprised.

- I see now why you refused to become part of the Elite. I can't deny I feel very happy you were really that concerned about me, but I feel offended a bit as well...

- Ash, I'm so sorry, I...

- Shhh, say no more. We can settle everything later, on a battle, ok? – His voice was soft.

- Yeah, I guess we can. – She smiled.

- I'm glad you came. Took you long enough, but you came.

- Hey. – Misty protested, still trapped in his embrace. – I had arrived long ago, but you were there speaking who-knows-what with Lance.

- I was trying to prolong my battle so you'd see me win. But the most important is, you fulfilled your promise.

- And you fulfilled yours. – Misty completed smiling. A chill went down Ash's spine upon feeling her breathing on his neck. It was a very, very delicious sensation.

- I haven't fulfilled my promise yet... – Ash said with a feigned worry.

- How come? You've just turned into a master! Or are you going to consider yourself a master when we have battle, for what happened with the League?

- No, I'm gonna win anyway. – He said in a playful tone.

- Hey! – Misty gave him a little tweak in his arm.

- Ouch, that hurts! – He made a gesture, and then smiled. He approached to her ear and whispered:

– If I recall correctly, you made me promise I would give my best effort to fulfill my greatest dream. Some time ago, I came to realize that being a Pokémon Master didn't fit that category. And, in order to fulfill my greatest dream, I'm going to need your help... Trust me, I'll do my best to get what I desire the most, and...

- And...? – Misty asked, anxious and blushed.

-...And... – Ash moved away from her ear and approached her lips: - ... I think it's better to start right now...

And with no more words, the champion kissed her.

--

PokéShipper forever /o/


End file.
